


Ride

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He’s splayed across the floor. Marble skin dragged taut against the salient jut of hipbones; scattered beads of sweat winking in a wavered glint of light; quaking thighs a-tremor with each heave of breath; a moan gargling from his roseate lips.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

He’s splayed across the floor. Marble skin dragged taut against the salient jut of hipbones; scattered beads of sweat winking in a wavered glint of light; quaking thighs a-tremor with each heave of breath; a moan gargling from his roseate lips.

Sebastian - oh, tiger, tiger - crawls towards his prey, prowls; the golden surge of his shoulders quivering; ruddy palms slapping; a smirk festering amid his chuckle. His gaze - glazed, smoked with the agonizing crave of lust - latches onto the delectable curve of Jim’s wriggling arse. 

Jim indulges in the weight of the other man as it caves over him; the heat that radiates from a tawny tan; the allure of flexing muscles rippling against the strung arc of his back.

Then, there is fingers in his hair - nails gnawing at the flecks of his scalp; entangling in the mess, hints of childish curls straying across a wrinkled forehead. Sebastian tugs - he yanks. Jim’s neck strains, tendons pulsating; striving for attention - as he bends, contorting to the hungered will of his lover lurking overhead. His mouth gapes and before he can gutter out the whirling dregs of a gasp - he is smothered by Sebastian’s kiss. 

Sebastian nourishes the very taste of Jim; the strawberry lacquer that smears his cupid’s bow, the bitter toxin that laces the dimple of his lower lip; the flare of pink besmirching his philtrum. His teeth rake across the tender flesh; colliding with every dapple of ruby and crimson - sucking at the coppery sting of blood. It’s a fight - a scrap; each other’s grime clinging to tattered gums, mouths engorged. 

As they claw; lashing, biting, caressing and jouncing slithering tongues - Sebastian coils himself around the lithe figure pinned beneath him. It takes a grunt - and a grumbled scoff of garbled breath - for them to be bolt upright, the pale crook of a twisting spine crashing; contrasting, against the flourishing swell of a broad chest. The jiggle of Jim’s thighs stammer against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s cock - throbbing, aching for relief - teases Jim; yearns for him. Jim whines - snarls - hand snaking low to wrap around his own cock, only to be swatted away by a clenched fist.

Sebastian’s takes his sweet time; the tip of his digit circling the ring of muscle, prodding; taunting. Jim growls. Sebastian, grinning, pushes the first finger in. He doesn’t delay on the second, nor the third; grazing the sensitive nub that he knows, knows, will make Jim writhe and shudder. It does. 

Jim wails, demanding more. And more, he gets.

Sebastian’s hulking arms glissade across Jim’s pliant body; directing him, swerving him - encouraging, coaxing. Jim slides onto the pounding cock, talons grating at the other man’s bulging flesh as he sinks; rasping for a ragged breath in the musk-polluted air.

After a moment of still, an almost tranquil sedation - Jim bounces. He’s riding Sebastian’s cock, a rushed vigour flooding his veins; sweat slicking every gleam of skin. 

Sebastian thrusts; rolling his hips forward, amplifying the motion as his tremulous legs fall far apart. 

Whispered threats and tainted promises dangle from each man’s lips, fogging the draft of wind even more so; stuttering hips cuffed.

Jim slips a hand towards his cock, and this time - as the taller man’s heavy eyelids droop, blond lashes thick with the crusted gunk of salt - he isn’t interrupted. His hand curls and it isn’t long before he’s not only rutting on the absolutely divine sense of full thrashing into him below; but bucking into the wrench of his own calloused palm.

Jim cradles his head on the hollow of Sebastian’s collar bone; neck bare to the pinch and pierce of the amorous bites Sebastian carves. 

They ride it out; fucking - fucking - and as the crest of orgasm shines nearer, their urge howls louder.

Jim comes first. 

The crud of his cum oozes across his twitching fingers, slathering the dip of both men’s jarring thighs. 

Sebastian is crying out in an ecstatic wash of bliss only seconds later, stuffing the smaller man with the nauseating stench of his load.

They lie sated; crumbling against a soiled mattress. Sebastian - oh, tiger, tiger - curses. Fuck.


End file.
